Lonely King
by gcynat
Summary: Lost Christmas took everything from Inori. Her parents are gone and she is stuck in a dangerous quarantine zone where death is common. By chance she manages to run across a boy who saves her life. All they have is each other now. AU story.
1. Lost

**This is my little AU for Guilty Crown. I'm planning on writing another story that is based more off the canon story line but first I decided to play around with this little story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is in Guilty Crown... if you didn't already know that.**

* * *

Life had turned to hell on that day, Lost Christmas. Death and panic spread throughout Japan. During these times many children where abandoned or where left orphans due to the infectious virus. If you were extremely unlucky you ended getting stuck in one of the quarantined zones where the government declared people inside to be infected with stage five of the virus. Looting and killing wasn't uncommon in these zones making nearly every decisions life or death for the small children trapped in said zones. I myself was one of the children doomed to such fate.

I was cornered. There was no where to run but forwards and that was the direction I least wanted to go at the moment. The man in front of me looked fairly strong and he held a knife in his right hand.

"Don't make this harder then it has to be," he said lowering the knife, I didn't like the way he was looking at me. "I won't hurt you."

He steadily approached me. _This can't be happening. _He was 10 meters away now. _No. Please no. _It was hopeless, there was no possible way I could get away unless I somehow managed to get passed him, and that wasn't a possibility looking at his size. Suddenly something flew from behind him and hit his head.

"Hey shithead!"

A boy behind him called.

"You're a real wierdo aren't you?'

The man turned.

"You little brat..." The brown haired boy simply through another rock in response this time hitting the man right in the eye. He screamed in agony and he dropped his knife to reach for his bleeding eye.

"You son of a bitch!" The man turned all of his focus off of me and towards the boy as he charged and managed to shove him to the ground. He brought down fist after fist. I watched in horror for the first few moments and then looked around . _There has got to be something I can do... _Then I remembered the knife on the ground. I shakily picked it up and rushed over to the brutal scene, I looked away as I brought down the knife on the head of the insane man.

His corpse collapsed, and I quickly moved it off the boy and examined him. He was in tattered clothes and didn't seem to much older then 13, meaning he was about my age. His face was bruised and his nose was bent at an unusual angle. A gash on his forehead let fresh blood out. His eyes were barely open, he was fighting to remain conscious.

"Are...you okay?" He managed to croak out three words.

"Am I okay?! Do you want to know what _you_ look like right now?!"

He just grinned, "I'll be alright"

I looked around for something anything I could use to help him.I finally just decided to tear away some cloth from his coat and tie it around his head. I found so fresh snow and placed it in another piece of clothe and pressed it against his cheek, which was swollen beyond belief.

"Hold that there,okay?"

He nodded weakly. It was getting dark and the flashlight I had found was out of batteries. We needed food badly but it was too dangerous to go searching at night. Especially with people like the person we'd just encountered around. I sighed. I moved the boy and leaned him against the side of the building.

He then reached in his pocket and pulled out a granola bar and showed it to me.

"Want to split it?"

"Yes." I quickly responded. "Thank you..."

"Shu Ouma," He filled in his name.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Inori Yuziriha." I said with a grin.

We both devoured our half of the granola bar ,and feeling satisfied we both fell asleep. That was the night I met my first and only friend.

* * *

"Hurry up its close!" I shout.

"Gimme a break, unlike you I'm not agile."

I glare at him. "You'd think after being stuck here for nearly your whole life you'd get in shape."

He simply chuckled as he climbed over the ruined bus that stood in our path. He jumped off the top of the bus and looked around. That is when we heard the sound of rumbling machinery, Shu grabbed me and pushed us both close against the bus.

I looked at him, he put a finger to his lips signaling that I should stay quite. The machine was right on top of them now ,just on the other side of the bus. Neither of us could see it but we immediately knew it was an endlave patrolling the quarantine zone. It seemed to realize it had found a dead end, luckily for us, and turned around. I let out a sigh of relief.

"That was too close." Shu said.

"If you weren't so slow it wouldn't have been." I said smirking at him as I walked away from the bus.

He removed his bag and tossed it to me. I nearly fell over when I caught it. He laughed.

"Now lets see who's slow."

"Wait!Fine, i'll stop making fun, just take this." I pleaded.

Shu took the bag seeing that I had admitted defeat. He opened it and took out a pistol. It only had one clip of ammo, but it was a good find none the less. He tossed it to me.

"You're the sharp shooter ,looks like we might have to use it soon." He said.

I smiled, " You can count on me!"

He then continued to rummage through a little further and brought out a syringe along with 2 tubes of liquid.

"Vaccination time?" I asked.

"Yeah,"Shu said with his eyebrows knit together, "our supply is running a little short though,"

My eyes widened,"Where are we gonna find more?"

"If it comes down to it..." He looked down,"We're gonna have to steal it from others."

I shuddered, along with the fact that stealing was wrong in the first place, it could also be dangerous for a number of reasons...

"I don't wanna talk about it right now," I said.

"Me neither, give me your arm," I held it out as he injected the vaccine into my vein, afterwards he handed me the syringe and I did the same to him. Getting infected with the virus was not something we could afford to do, especially after we had come so far and survived this long.

It was late and Shu decided it wouldn't be a bad idea to stay on the bus.

"There might be some food or water in here too," He said as he gripped the airlock door that had sealed itself shut.

He tugged at until he finally managed to rip it open. He looked in.

"Well, doesn't look like there are any dead people in here."

"Just how I like it." I said as I entered the bus.

Shu took a seat in one of the middle aisle chairs. I did the same in a chair adjacent to his. He sat his bag next to him and tossed me a bottle of water.

"Do we have anything to eat tonight?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Lunch was the last of our rations."

"I'm starving." I complain.

"You're always starving."

I glare at him,"And you're not?"

"I am, its just i'm not whining about it."

I hit him on the back of the head. He chuckles and reclines his chair by pushing a button on the armrest, if someone where sitting behind him they'd of been smashed by the seat but since it was just him and me it was okay.

"Its been a long day hasn't it, Inori?"

"Yeah," I said as I looked at the beautiful sunset.

We remained silent for a while before Shu spoke up.

"I'm getting you out of here." He said with his eyes closed. "Even if its the last thing I do."

I looked over at him.

"And I'm going to make sure its not the last thing you do."

"Is that so?" His eyes were still closed.

I reclined my own chair and closed my eyes, "Yep."

* * *

I wake up in the middle of the night to the droning of an endlave. I instantly panicked, but when I look out the window of the bus I see something I thought was impossible. Two endlaves where fighting about 100 meters from the bus they where in.

"Shu you have to see this this!"


	2. Hope

**Welp here's more of this story. Next time I create something it will probably be the other story I had previously mentioned, although so don't be to sad if this doesn't continue for a while.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Guilty Crown it wouldn't have ended the way it did.**

* * *

Inori kept shoving on my shoulder ,but I was so exhausted I ignored her until she finally decided to slap me on the face.

"W-What?!" I said now fully awake.

She pointed out the window and my eyes widened. Two endlaves where clashing. Missiles ,bullets, and explosions cut through the silence of the night as the two metal monsters battled.

I hurriedly got up and ran to the exit of the bus.

"What are you-!?"

"I gotta get a closer look, get our stuff and wait for me on the opposite side of the bus."

"But-"

It was too late I was already jumping down on the side we'd come from before she could even protest. I took off in a dead sprint towards what looked like a death trap, but I didn't care. This was our chance ,if their were people arming themselves with endlaves in here escaping could become a lot more possible a lot sooner.

I hid myself behind multiple cars as I moved dangerously close to the battle. It was hard to tell who exactly I wanted to make it through the fight in one piece considering the two were identical. I could only pray that piloting one of those crafts would be someone who wouldn't kill me on sight.

Just then the turning point in the battle had come. One of the endlaves had managed to get itself close enough to put its mechanical claws around the others head joint. I heard one of the pilots scream in anguish as its head was pulled off. The machine then slumped to the ground. Silence filled the air._ Now'__s my chance._

I stood making myself visible to red eyes of the Endlave that was no more then 20 meters from where I stood, a distance easily close-able within a few seconds with the machines size and speed. It was an incredibly stupid thing of me to do, I could already hear Inori yelling at me from behind. I took a step closer to it. It pointed its large machine gun at me and fired. I saw this coming luckily and ducked behind the car I was next to, but not before the bullet managed to graze my body. An explosion of pain appeared on my left side.

"Shit,"

I had gambled and I lost and as predicted the machine came to finish the job when... _BANG!_ The sound of a bullet leaving a gun filled the air. Sparks rained down on me from where the bullet hit on the endlaves head joint. The endlave fell over smashing the roof of the car next to me. Inori stood on top of the bus I'd just come from. She had anger in her eyes I'd never seen before. Her skills were far more advanced then any military man as she'd managed to Shoot a bullet from a pistol into a 1 foot gap between the rectangular head of the machine and its body from a ridiculous distance. She jumped down and ran to my side.

"Are you kidding me Shu!? What the hell were you thinking!?"

I managed to pull myself. Inori was beyond pissed at me. She had her eyebrows knitted together and her fist was turning unnaturally white from squeezing the gun in her hand too hard.

"I was thinking we'd found our miracle." I said grasping my bloody side, the bullet hadn't made a very deep cut fortunately, but it was deep enough to hurt like hell. I winced after my first step, but got use to it after the next few.

I nearly passed out from pain after I climbed up and managed to jump down on the other side of the bus. Inori had to help me both ways. My bag was sitting on the stairs at the entrance of the bus. I ripped it open and managed to find my roll of medical tape. I took of my now blood soaked T-shirt. I was about to start taping the wound when Inori stopped me.

"You need to clean it first." She said, obviously still mad.

"We don't have stuff for that."

"Yeah we do It's in the first aid kit I put in your bag about a month ago while we were living in a hospital." She came over and managed to find it.

It was smaller then any first aid kit I'd ever seen probably why I had missed it. About the size of a radio. When she opened it I was surprised to see a variety of medicines as well as disinfectants. I was starting to regret having let her find it. I knew disinfectants hurt like nothing I could do is grit my teeth and bare with the pain as Inori applied it. She was trying her best to be gentle ,but it didn't make a difference.

"There." She said triumphantly as she finished wrapping the tape around me.

I stood, and to me surprise the pain in my side had eased a lot.

"What is that stuff?" I asked amazed at its effects.

"Its a new mixture that's suppose to act as a pain killer as well as a disinfectant, one of the best around I'm pretty sure."

I put on my ruined shirt.

"You scared me."

I looked at her,she suddenly looked like she wanted to cry.

"I'd be all alone if you died you know."

"I know I took a stupid risk, but this was a great opportunity Inori. If I could have made contact with the person piloting the endlave fighting GHQ maybe we could have joined up with them, then we'd be that much closer to leaving this shit-hole."

"Did you consider that the group of people who owned that endlave wasn't out looking for people to save. You know how selfish and crazy people have become in this place!" A tear fell down her cheek.

"Stupid Shu."

At this point I was beating myself up, what _was_ I thinking. I was so excited I hadn't even accounted for the many ways my plan could backfire.

I walked over to her and hugged her. She tried to resist it at first, seeing as I was the one to make her cry in the first place-but then she gave in and cried into my chest.

_Well i fucked up this time didn't I?_

"I'm sorry okay? I'll try to be less stupid next time." I paused for a moment. "I'd never leave you alone."

I pulled away from her as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She never cried, she hated looking weak and vulnerable. Although it was nice to see she still had this side to her.

The sun was rising in the direction we were headed. We had explored the western half of the quarantine zone for nearly 3 years with no luck of finding a truly organized group of people. The closest we'd come was a small group of 6 which consisted of 2 kids around the age of five and 4 teenagers. We left them to there own business, they probably had enough trouble feeding themselves. The eastern side was a lot less dense with buildings as it moved away from the rural areas of Tokyo making it easier to be found and a lot harder to find simple supplies. _But can we waste anymore time looking for something that might not even be there?_ I grabbed my bag and tossed it over my shoulder.

I looked to the north and I could see the giant wall that has held us in here for nearly six years.

"I think its time we put it all all the line Inori."

"What are you-"

"We're leaving, what just happened made me realize just how easily we can get killed in here, we can't keep this up for much longer."

Her eyes widened, "That's suicide Shu. You saw for yourself when we first checked one of the exits. There's endlaves everywhere, we wouldn't make it within a hundred feet before they'd kill us."

"We won't know untill we try."

"And if we fail?"

I kept quiet for a moment. "Then we die, there's nothing more to on." I started walking there was a rode that would take us all the way to the wall just ahead of us, but then I realized Inori wasn't following me.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not going to let you do this."

I sighed and walked back to her until our noses were about two inches apart. I looked her right in the eyes and in a swift motion swept her off her feet and held her bridal style.

I tightened my grip on her to prevent her from wriggling free. She was wildly punching at me in an attempt to make him drop her. I ignored the pain and started walking.

"Let me go!" She was still yelling at me.

"Will you shut up? Just get some rest, I'll wake you up if I need to."

"Why should I?I already told you we're not doing this."

"And I'm telling you that its our last chance I'm not gonna die in this hell hole, and if I do its going to be helping you escape it."

"Why are you doing this, Shu?" She was lost.

"I already promised myself something the day we met and I've already told you a more times than I can count: I'm getting you out of here no matter please just sleep."

She had tired herself after squirming and punching for so long and I could tell it would take little convincing to make her fall asleep. She seemed to give up on talking to me so she just adjusted herself in his arms trying to get comfortable and closed her eyes without saying another word.

* * *

_Stupid Shu._

Honestly I'd never seen him like this in the whole time I'd known him. Sure he'd take risks when he had to ,but most of the time he was rather conservative in his decisions and ended up having to take my advice. Right now ,on the other hand, he was completely confident in the idea that we could actually escape this place by ourselves and was throwing all common sense aside to take this risk which could easily end in both of their deaths.

I opened my eyes, it was around eight in the morning based on the position of the sun. I was actually surprised I managed to fall asleep in his arms like this. I shifted a little showing that I was awake.

"Good morning Inori."

"Good morning."I said as I yawned.

"Seems like you slept well."

"Yeah."

He set me down so me feet could touch the ground.I stretched and looked at him.

"You know how bad you smell?" I ask him jokingly. It was the truth he stunk, which was to be expected since he'd been walking all night and it was pretty warm around this time of year in Japan.

"You think your any better," He said glaring back at me.

"Not my fault you broke the one working shower we'd found in weeks."

"There's a small creak ahead, if your so desperate to get clean we can stop there for a bit."

"Sounds good to me," I said as I looked around, we were pretty far from the city, Shu had managed to cover a large distance over night. I continued looking and I spotted something that made my eyes sparkle. There was a lone gas station just a little ways from them. I pointed towards.

"We're going there first though."

Shu looked at me curiously. "There's no way we're gonna find anything in there you know."

"You need something to eat, there might be something edible in there."

He looked back at the small building in the distance. He knew I was right, he'd spent so much energy that night that he was probably close to starving himself to death, but I guess you get use to that feeling after a while.

"Alright."

* * *

The burst open the glass doors and looked upon the rows of candy-bars and other snacks.

"'No way we're gonna find anything in there,'" I said in a mimicking voice.

Shu completely ignored me and grabbed one of the plastic grocery bags behind the clerks desk he handed me one as well.

"Try to grab at least one thing that's somewhat healthy."

With that we began to clear out the store. It hadn't been left completely untouched, of course, but there was plenty to last Shu and I a for a long time.

After we picked clean what we thought was best, we exited the store and took off towards the river Shu knew about, leaving the city behind us.

Shu sat down all of his bags and started going through them on the river side. We had found a spot where the water wasn't moving very fast but was still fairly deep. While he was doing so I prepared myself to get in the water. When Shu turned around earlier than expected he received quite the surprise. I was completely naked.

"Holy shit!" He stumbled backwards and fell I could see his nosebleed from where I was.

I rolled my eyes,"Its not like you haven't seen this before."

"Yeah but most of the time I got warning!"

"Hmph," I grumbled as I walked in the water. I submerged myself in the water and closed my eyes as I lied back so just my face was above the water. It felt great to feel the filth that had gathered be slowly lifted off by the slow current of the river. Then I got splashed in the face. I looked over and saw Shu in the water.

"Revenge." He said.

"Oh really?" I splashed him directly in his face and started to swim towards the rivers other side.

He laughed."I see how it is."

We continued like that for who knows how long. It was fun, the most fun we'd had in a long time, it felt nice to have a break from our harsh reality and just mess around like normal kids. Unfortunately the time finally came when we had to leave. Shu had left his bloody T-shirt in the water as well and while it was now soaking it was at least a little cleaner.

They ate as they watched the water go by.

"We could probably stay here forever, Shu. " I was still thinking about the decisions Shu had made the night before.

"It would be kinda nice wouldn't it?But that's not an option ,we have to go back."

"Why?Its not like either of us have anything to go back to, you said that you family is probably all dead." I looked down ,"And if my parents are still alive they'd probably turn me in to GHQ and have me killed."

After hearing my words Shu slipped open a pocket on his bag that I had never noticed before. and produced six envelopes. He placed them in my lap. Each of them were abnormally large. I picked up the one on top and opened. Inside there was all sorts of money. No doubt there was at least this much in the other five.

"Shu how did you...?"

"Ever since I got here, even before I met you I had been gathering money. I knew my parents would be sad when they found out what happened to my ,I thought that my parents would be happy if I saved some money for them and maybe they'd get me new things that I wanted after they got me out of here. But after waiting for so long I realized that no one would be coming to save me. I became frustrated and angry by the fact that I had wasted so much time gathering it for the family I no longer had. I was close to throwing every last bit of it out ,but then I met you." He smiled as he reminisced. "That's when I started saving money for another reason, for us."

"How much is in here?"

"At least enough to buy us a new home when we get out of here, that's the life we're leaving for. "

"Shu..." I was shocked. "I'll never be able to repay you for all that you've done."

"As long as your alive, that's enough for me."


End file.
